1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile interactive service systems, and, more particularly, to distributed location based service systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems, such as cellular wireless networks, provide communication means for mobile users. In addition to providing two way communication, wireless networks can be used to provide a variety of mobile information and transaction services based on the location, time and other information filtering preferences of the user. Mobile services are typically provided using voice, text or graphical information. A user may request information about the location of the nearest restaurant, ATM or other local amenity, and be presented with a graphical map, local address information or directions. Alternatively, a user may be “pushed” information, such as the proximity of a nearby shop with a special offer which matches the personal preferences of the mobile user.
Mobile location information updates are either triggered by user intervention, e.g., a request for information; the result of periodic updating, e.g., regular polling of a mobile device to determine location; or triggered by some system event, e.g., the user makes a call, changes cell or switches the mobile device on or off. The matching of a location to a service is accomplished centrally within the network. The matching operation increases network interaction for the mobile device, thereby causing increased latency in transactions between network and mobile device, increased network traffic, and a decreased ability to provide push services.
What is needed is a system and mobile communications device whereby accurate location based services may be pushed to a mobile user. What is further needed is an associated system and method which can provide such push services to a mobile communications device.